Test of Nature
Back to Items > Lore Books Test of Nature Test of Nature Once there was a little boy growing up the the dark forest Endaras. He had been rejected by his parents and adopted by wolves. Soon he had learnt the language of the wolves and was named Jorandar. When he grew up, he was be put to the test. He was to be tested whether or not he was really one with nature. Jorandar would find out very soon what the test was like but he already knew if he failed the test he would be banned from the forest. When the time finally came, he was given a dagger to arm himself with and his wolf-mother said: "Follow your instinct, then you will understand." And so he went on his way. He just chose any direction and soon he reached a strange place. It was a cave and as Jorandar went in, he was it was much smaller on the inside than it had seemed from outside. Just as he wanted to settle down, he saw a strange light at the end of the cave. It didn't have a fixed form, but it seemed to be living. The light left the cave and Jorandar followed it. Night had fallen, so he could see the light very well. It led him to a stone circle, then disappeared. Jorandar wanted to return to the cave, but then heard a sound. Cautiously he turned around. Something was rustling in the bushes. Just as Jorandar wanted to investigate, a large black bear burst out of the leaves. Never before had Jorandar seen such sharp and large claws. No sooner had the bear seen him, it leapt towards Jorandar. Jorandar wanted to draw his dagger to protect himself, but then heard a mystical voice in his head call to him: "Follow your instinct, then you will understand." It was his mother. Deftly he dodged the bear and threw his dagger aside. The bear attacked again and hit Jorandar hard on the shoulder. Groaning in pain, he took a step back. He tripped over a stone and fell. Just as the bear wanted to jump upon the defenseless Jorandar to give him the final blow, a glowing creature suddenly appeared before him. It was the light that had led him there, but it had taken on a form. It was a white wolf. The bear jumped back. The light said something in a foreign language and right away the bear took to its heels. When it had gone, the creature lay its paw on Jorandar's bleeding shoulder. Suddenly there was a bright flash of light and the wolf took his paw away. Jorandar's shoulder was healed! "Come, I will bring you home", the wolf said. Jorandar got up and followed him. Back at home, he greeted his wolf parents and wanted to thank the white wolf. He turned around, but the creature was gone. Happy to have passed the test, Jorandar lived a happy life in the shadows of Endaras. Notes Category:Books